


Star Trek: The Revenge of Khan

by onaglorik



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Revenge, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Warp factor1 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Star Trek: The Revenge of Khan

**Author's Note:**

> for Warp factor1 2015


End file.
